


Maudlin

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd trained his heart not to want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maudlin

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Might be terrible. From a discussion about the difference between absence of desire and training yourself not-to-want.
> 
> Prompt: bottle

Fraser fidgeted with Ray's empty beer bottle, rolling it between his palms and picking at the damp label. He wasn't really listening as Ray recounted the details of the arrest to the small crowd of fellow-officers that had gathered here at Mulligan's Pub.

Instead, he was concentrating on controlling his body, on quashing it's inappropriate responses to Ray's nearness and warmth. He'd always felt isolated and alone, but he'd managed to suppress those feelings, to sublimate them under the weight of his duty and honor. He'd trained his heart not to want.

Not now. He hadn't been able to quell his need since the their arctic adventure, searching for the Hand of Franklin. Being so close to Ray, working together as a true duet, sleeping together in the same tent every night, had undone all the work he'd put into extinguishing those feelings.

They'd floated back up to the surface of Fraser's consciousness, bobbing freely and taunting him with impossible desires. And, as if resenting his domination, they returned stronger than before. They were infinitely harder to ignore now, harder to control.

He took a deep breath and stood up, excusing himself and escaping outside for some fresh air. Leaning against the building, he closed his eyes and called himself a fool. He needed to get away from Ray before he did something they'd both regret.

He didn't want to leave Chicago, and Ray, but he didn't think he had any choice. It was getting harder and harder not to _touch_ Ray, harder not to bring their mouths together to see if Ray tasted as sweet as Fraser imagined. Harder to not just reach out and _take_ what he wanted.

He'd put in for a transfer first thing in the morning.

-fin-


End file.
